Lethal Love
by WhereTheDarkOnesLurk
Summary: A WWE Diva (an OC of mine) has her eye on a certain dangerous superstar. I've resurrected this and will be posting chapters for it. *shouts from the mountaintop* I am open to constructive criticism and your opinions! :3 Follow, Favorite, Review, tell your friends ;P
1. Introduction

**A WWE Diva expresses her interest for a certain wrestler. Please review, and if you have any opinions, or you think this should be made into a chapter story, please share. Thank you. **

* * *

There was something about him, something I couldn't quite place, that drew me in. He's volatile, malicious, insane; a ticking time bomb. He is violent, quiet, a loner, and just plain sadistic. He is different. But… who's to say I don't like different.

Beware of him, they said. He's dangerous, they said. There's no way anyone would ever want to get in any sort of relationship with a guy like that, yeah, that's what they said. The warnings were everywhere, from everyone.

But that didn't stop my interest in him; it seemed like nothing could. Everything about him was just so insane and intense; the way he moved in the ring, sadistic, merciless, with every intention to cause harm. He just doesn't care, about anything, or anyone. That's what he says all the time, anyway.

He seemed so passionate about proving everybody wrong. He wanted to do what everybody said he couldn't, and he did. It was hard for me not to respect that, to admire that. He is so sadistic that it should scare me, but it doesn't; it's only drawing me further in. I can't explain it but he just has this animalistic attractiveness that cannot be ignored. It made me want him. It made me want the supposed danger he brought with him. His dangerousness is sexy. Some might say it's just a bad boy complex, but to me, it feels like something more.

I don't talk about him, or to him. But I watch him. Not in a stalker way, watching him from the shadows or any shit like that. On TV, just like everybody else. The Shield are supposed to be bad guys. They have everyone backstage on edge, even the non-wrestlers. I know I should be afraid of them, detest them even. I watch them, enjoying them, in secret. Their actions should have sickened me but instead they had every single cell in my body completely in awe at the destruction just those three men alone caused.

I haven't come into contact with them yet. But, if luck is on my side; maybe, just maybe, I'll get a taste of that insane bad boy. Dean Ambrose.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, finally. **

* * *

1

My name is Silver. I've been working my ass off in FCW for the past couple years and finally, I've been sent up to WWE. I've only been here about a week, and my first match is tonight. It's a dream come true, it really is, to go from being an eight-year-old tomboy jumping off their parents' couch to a twenty-six-year-old woman with eight years of wrestling experience and a contract with the WWE.

I was nervous, but I don't think my face gave anything away as I walked down the crowded hallway. Nobody said hello to me, and I said hello to no one. I wasn't very social, but that wasn't my fault. I had friends. It was just hard for me to trust new people. It's always been like that. But now that I was in the WWE, I knew that I needed to get more confidence. Maybe if I had more, I would've gotten here sooner. Sure, I have great in-ring ability, and acting/mic skills, but it's hard to get a job when you're too shy to speak to potential employers simply because they have more money than you, they wear better clothes than you, which leaves you open to be judged and ridiculed by them. At least that's just the way I think.

I stopped short in front of Triple H's office. Maybe I was good at hiding my emotions, but I still hoped this man wouldn't see right through me.

His voice ushered me in before I was even through knocking.

"Ah, Miss Alton. Here for your script?" Hunter asked, already rummaging through papers on his desk, looking for it.

"Yes sir, and please, call me Silver," I replied politely, standing there with my hands cupped together. I was slightly surprised I managed to hold myself together so well while it felt my heart on the other hand was doing back flips inside of my chest as I stood, alone, in a room with one of my childhood idols. It was harder to stop the heat from rushing to my cheeks when he smiled at me. It was as if he knew.

"Alright then, Silver. And call me Hunter," With a wink, he handed over a few papers that were stapled together.

"Thank you, Hunter," I spoke quickly, so that I wouldn't get the chance to stutter. I took the papers and left as fast as I could. Maybe that looked suspicious, but at least having left so quickly I was able to retain some dignity.

I looked down at the papers in my hand. My match was the second of the night, and it was against Kaitlyn. Hmm, interesting. I remember having a few conversations here and there with the girl. She was nice. I decided on not going overboard on her.

I had made my entrance and was introduced during the commercial. I'm not sure how this would work with the audience watching at home, or if it was just due to the timing of the show, oh well. I stood now in the middle of the ring, wearing my long black wrestling tights, a black wrestling top with a halter collar, and black fingerless gloves.

When Kaitlyn came out, she had received a huge amount of applause, much more than I had. I got some, from the people who knew me from FCW. But alas, that just couldn't amount to Kaitlyn's. When she stepped in the ring and the bell went, I knew the crowd was on her side.

She shook my hand; a sign of sportsmanship. I could hear that being appraised by the commentators as I stood closest to the table.

"Long time no see," She said, loud enough for me to hear but not for the camera to pick it up.

I smiled. It was nice to have someone remember you, when they didn't have to, and weren't even your friend. I supposed that's one of the reasons I wanted to be a wrestler, so that I could have a legacy, and people would remember me.

I inwardly shook the thoughts from my mind. This wasn't the time for things like that. I was in the middle of the ring, damn it.

Kaitlyn was the first to make a move, and it stunned me. For a short moment.

I remembered stepping back, shock in my eyes as I looked around at the flashing lights of camera phones around the arena. I remember the cocky smirk on Kaitlyn's face, and thinking how she must be thinking that this wasn't going to last long. I can remember how the audience had gotten louder, and how they must've been thinking the same thing.

My next memory is standing over Kaitlyn's body laying on the mat, the ref holding my hand in the air as the crowd rumbled louder than before with mixed emotions.

Maybe that little perk makes me dangerous. Maybe I should see a Doctor about it.

Yeah, maybe I should do that.

Or I think I'll just continue to use it as a weapon until I come to my senses, if I ever do. It's not bad, anyway. Probably just an anger problem. I haven't killed anyone, so I'm not worrying.

I walked backstage aimlessly. Kaitlyn was sent to the trainers just in case, and I didn't want to stick around for that.

And then I passed him. And our eyes met.

It was just for a second, but it was the longest second in my life. In that short moment my heart had migrated to my throat and threatened to choke me to death.

His name is Dean Ambrose. And he had stolen my heart without even knowing it.

I had always been a fan of his since I first heard of him on the independent circuit. But when he arrived in FCW about a year after I did, I grew a deathly attraction to him, which I obviously kept secret. The first time I had seen him had been pretty much just like what had occurred moments ago.

I was backstage, most likely stomping around and intimidating anyone that allowed themselves to be. I had just been cheated out of a win, and I was sure nothing was gonna brighten my mood. That was the one moment I wished I would just black out and unleash my fury instead of having to be conscious of what I was feeling.

As I was making my way to the dressing room, I saw him. I didn't think it was possible, but all the anger fled from my body and was replaced by something else. I'm not even sure what that something else was. It wasn't love, though, that's for sure. None of that 'love at first sight' bullshit. But it was something I hadn't felt before and it along with his gaze affected me so intensely that it kept me up the whole night, the only thoughts on my mind being of him. And when I finally did fall asleep, I dreamed of him like some cheeky schoolgirl, his smoky gray eyes following me everywhere I went in dreamland.

The show was nearing its end now, and I was in the parking lot looking for my rental car in the dark when Kaitlyn found me.

"Hey!" She said, jogging slightly to catch up to me. I thought that wasn't a very smart thing to do, considering the state she was in at the end of our match, added to the fact that she was wearing heels.

"Hi," I said politely soft, standing still now but looking around for the car.

"You did great tonight."

I looked over at her. She had a friendly smile on her face, a genuine one that made me return it. "Thank you."

"You should take it a little easier next time, though," She said, rubbing the back of her neck. Constructive criticism without any curse words; how mannerly of her.

"I'm sorry about that; I was a little wound up tonight." I said slowly, not entirely lying.

"It's alright, I get it," Kaitlyn shrugged and smiled again and I smiled too. "Don't be nervous; you're going to be great in the WWE. See you around."

I smiled, a giddy, genuine one; "See you around."

It took me about 5 more minutes to find my car. As I drove, I knew I wasn't going to the club or the bar or anything to party and celebrate my debut _and_ win. I was going straight up to my hotel room, taking a shower, and going to sleep. Now, don't get the wrong impression. I'm no goody two-shoes.

But I just thought I'd get an early start to dreaming of those smoldering gray eyes.

* * *

**Comments, favorites and follows are appreciated. Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Anybody interested in chapter 2?**


	3. Chapter 2

Silver was running on more cups of coffee than she was hours on of sleep and hoped no one noticed that she had put on a little extra make-up to conceal the slight bags under her eyes.

She was backstage on RAW, and as her performance on last week's episode had received rave reviews, she was placed in another match this week. As she walked down the hallway, superstars congratulated her on her win. She decided she would find a way to watch the match as she could not remember it.

Silver was surprised by some of the people she got the congratulatory pats on the back from, like; Sheamus, Chris Jericho, Natalya, and JBL. But the strangest congratulation Silver got was from… well, she didn't even know.

She had only been in her dressing room about two minutes, and had already started to change into her wrestling attire. Her shirt was pulled up over her head when there was an urgent knock on the door, and then another when she didn't respond. She looked over to the door and saw the shadow from not one pair, but several pairs of feet standing on the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Silver hollered and sighed as she pulled her shirt back on. She wondered who it could be, but when she opened the door, no one was there.

Just a box, placed at her feet.

Silver looked down the hallway. It was desolate. She picked up the box and went back inside.

She set down on the mini coffee table, and opened it. Inside the little box were a card and a single red rose.

On the card, it read;

_Marvelous match last week. It was interesting to watch you. You're gonna go far in this business, as long as you take the right path._

_A rose, to show my admiration. Keep up the good work._

Silver thought the note thing was taking it a little too far, but the rose was pretty.

After putting the rose in a half finished mini water bottle, she finally changed into her wrestling attire and left to go to the weight room to warm up a little before her match. Only a little, though. She didn't want to go out there all sweaty and tired looking before even having got in the ring.

The weight room wasn't very full, and she was happy to see that the punching bags were open. She went to the one in the middle. Silver put in her headphones, skipped through her songs until she found 'No One Like You' by the Scorpions and clipped her IPod Shuffle to the front of her top, and began punching.

Left, right, left, right. Jab, hook, hook, uppercut. Silver began to move around the bag slowly, keeping the pattern she started with, occasionally throwing in some kicks here and there. When her arms started to burn a little she figured she'd had enough and stopped, catching the bag when it swung back at her.

Silver heard a slow, dry clap grow behind her.

She held her breath, and turned. It was Nikki Bella clapping, and her sister stood behind her. Some of the people in the gym stopped what they were doing, silently watching, feeling a fight brewing.

"That's good, you're fast," Nikki said with a malevolent undertone.

Silver tried not to frown as she combed her hair out of her face with her fingers, "Thanks."

_The best way to avoid confrontation is not to get involved,_ she thought as she pulled out her headphones and went to exit. But soon, she noticed that would not be possible. The Bellas stood by the door.

"Hey, where you going so fast?" Brie asked. The two sisters had wicked smiles on their faces now.

"Yeah, I just wanted to wish you luck before our match tonight," Nikki laid a hand on Silver's shoulder, and leaned in, "You're going to need it."

Silver looked at the hand on her shoulder, and scowled. She slapped it off, not caring how that made her look. The smile on Nikki's face dropped.

Before anything else could happen, a voice called out. "Hey! Leave her alone you guys, she's new!" Kaitlyn stepped up and stood next to Silver.

Nikki sneered and continued to speak to Silver, "Maybe you beat Kaitlyn last week, but trust me, I won't go down nearly easy." The Bellas walked out the room.

Kaitlyn huffed after them, "Don't pay them any mind, Silver. They're just trying to throw you off your game."

"Yeah, I guess," Silver trailed off, rubbing her right shoulder, "They better not try that switch-a-roo thing, though."

Kaitlyn thought for a moment, then said; "Hmm, how about I go out there with you to the ring, and if I see Brie try anything funny, I kick her ass?"

Silver smirked, "Sounds like a plan."

"Great. I don't have a match tonight, and I'm itching for a fight anyway." Kaitlyn grinned, and Silver laughed.

When it was time for her match, Silver was already at the Gorilla Position, jogging in place. Kaitlyn stood by her side when the Bellas showed up. A part of Silver –the part that disliked confrontation- hoped that Brie wouldn't be there to follow Nikki to the ring. The other, darker, part of Silver was thankful Brie was there and hoped Kaitlyn would rip her up if she even thought of laying her bitchy little manicured hand on the mat.

Nikki said nothing as she stretched with a scowl on her face. Her music was the first to play, and she went out there with a confident air. A couple minutes passed before Silver's music played.

"Here goes nothing," Silver exhaled heavily, and pushed herself through the curtains and into the foreign world of bright lights and screaming people.

"Accompanied to the ring by Kaitlyn," Justin Roberts announced, "Silver!"

Silver was amazed by how loud the crowd was cheering, and just for her. She smiled as she got in the ring.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Nikki spat, and pushed Silver.

Silver slid across the ring on her feet, the smile dissipating very quickly. Everything went dead silent, and Silver thought that maybe her ears were not working and that was a sign that she was going to black out; already.

That thought was thrown out when Kaitlyn screamed; "Punch her!"

Silver had not lost her ability to hear; the crowd had just gone into silent shock. She didn't know whose side they were on at this point. As she thought about it, perhaps a little too long as she looked around at the huge over crowded stadium, her head was flung to the side and her cheek stung as Nikki slapped her.

The crowd began to boo, and Silver's question was answered. Anger etched in her features, she lunged after Nikki. Nikki dodged her though, and Silver stopped short of breaking her nose on the turnbuckle by grabbing the top rope with her hands. She spun around with a sneer.

"She was talking to me," Silver said. Nikki laughed; she thought the statement was obvious and childish. But this pissed off Silver even more, and she managed to corner Nikki. The twin didn't look too sure of herself now.

"And FYI," Silver whispered menacingly, but little did she know, the camera that was closest and now zoomed in to both of the women's faces picked it up, "That was a slap. This, you pompous little brat, is a punch."

Nikki had nowhere to run from Silver's powerful right hook.

The punch had knocked her out, but Silver dragged her to the middle of the ring, just in case. She barely noticed Kaitlyn outside of the ring, holding Brie back from interfering.

And, 1… 2… 3. The match was over like that. Kaitlyn slid under the bottom rope and raised Silver's arm in the air, the referee raised the other. Silver hollered, feeling like a warrior, not caring if people thought it wasn't classy. She was happy about her second consecutive win, and she was happy that she could actually remember how it went down.

After slapping fans hands and hugging a couple of them, Silver and Kaitlyn took the celebration backstage.

"So, want to go out and celebrate the win officially?" Kaitlyn smirked. "I know a really good club not too far from here."

Silver smirked, "Of course I do."


	4. Chapter 3

**Did you guys like the last chapter? Ha-ha, I forgot to leave a little header and footer last time, for some reason. x_x **

* * *

"A rose, huh?" Kaitlyn slurred, drunk now. Silver wasn't that far behind. "Where's it now?"

"Damn," Silver cursed under her breath after finishing her fourth shot. "I left it at the arena by accident."

"Oh man, that sucks," Kaitlyn hiccupped. She slammed down her sixth shot and leaned forward, digging her nails into the already chipped countertop and squinting her eyes for no reason at all.

"Um, bartender?" Silver called the slightly older man over, "Can I get a glass of water over here for my friend?" The bartender nodded, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Water?" Kaitlyn giggled, "Are we going swimming?"

Silver laughed and shook her head, "Please don't forget to hold your breath."

The bartender put down a tall glistening glass of water and slid it towards Kaitlyn, who barely caught it. Kaitlyn began to chug it down without the need of someone telling her to, knowing she was drunk. When she pulled her mouth away from the glass, it was almost empty. She let out a satisfied sigh.

"I need to use the bathroom now," Kaitlyn grinned sheepishly, like a little child.

"Of course you do," Silver laughed as Kaitlyn hopped down from the barstool and walked away.

Silver swished what would be her fifth shot in her hand, looking at the clear liquid. She wasn't sure if she wanted it or not. But, since she had already poured it, she shrugged and downed it before ordering a daiquiri.

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Kaitlyn asked, hiccupping much more frequently now.

"Yes, Kaitlyn. You need to sleep," Silver assured. Kaitlyn was drunk off her rocker and had gone to the bathroom to throw up twice. Silver needed to get her in a cab before Kaitlyn got too drunk to even bother with going to the bathroom before puking.

"Fine," Kaitlyn whined, giving Silver a sloppy hug. "I'll see you later, then. You stayin'?"

"Yeah, just for a little bit longer," Silver said, smiling.

"Oh ok, don't get too drunk," Kaitlyn winked and laughed. Silver giggled at the irony as her new friend walked outside.

Silver sighed. She was alone now, but she didn't feel so lonely. She had a friend in the business now, and she knew that was going to change things. She sipped on her third daiquiri for the night and began listening to the music for the first time. 'The Night Out' by Martin Solveig was blasting throughout the club, and Silver looked over her shoulder to see what looked like some kids, who must've gotten in by the use of fake ID, partying to it. Silver sighed and began tapping her feet when the song changed. She couldn't remember the name of it, but it sounded good and went well hand in hand with her daiquiri. She almost wanted to get up and dance with it as if she was one of those kids, but she decided against it. She wasn't drunk enough for that, yet. Silver ordered another daiquiri.

Half way through what must've been her sixth daiquiri, which she had been sipping slower than the rest, a song came on that she couldn't resist. It was 'Beautiful Monster' by Ne-Yo, and on any other day, any urges that would draw attention to her would be ignored, but alcohol was in control right now. Silver stood up, leaving her half empty glass on the counter and walking over to the dance floor, swaying her hips provocatively. It wasn't on purpose; she was just too intoxicated to keep her balance.

Dean watched her. Seth and Roman were still talking, but he had stopped listening a little while ago. He was focusing now on the girl who was dancing all alone and had been not too long ago, drinking heavily. The Shield had entered the club while she had still been sitting at the counter, and he had noticed her then while he and his buddies sat at a booth across the club. She was alone then, and he kept his eye on her to see if she really was. She was pretty, and he couldn't believe she was really on her own. After seeing no guy or even girl approach her, he decided that maybe she had come there after a bad break up and that was why she was drinking so much. He had recognized her after a while as the new girl on RAW, and this made it even stranger that she was alone. If anything she should at least be with one friend partying, celebrating.

He watched her get up when the song changed. She was definitely drunk by now and he didn't expect her to be a good dancer due to that – but she was. He couldn't peel his eyes off of her and his friends gradually noticed and stopped talking to watch him, watching her. She moved with the song, and even if she was dancing alone, she was dancing well. Dean's foot twitched as he fought the urge to get up and join the girl.

But someone to beat him to it.

Now, Dean isn't somebody who's known to play hero. But it was obvious that this guy was harassing Silver, and before he knew it, he was walking over to her. He didn't even hear his friends calling his name.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Dean asked, calm and casual.

The man, who was now holding Silver by her elbows, looked at Dean cautiously, "There's no problem here. Now why don't you get a move on, eh, buddy?" The man leaned in with the last sentence. He had an accent as thick as his moustache and Dean instantly developed a dislike for him.

"Actually, I think there is." Dean leaned in too, to let the man know he wasn't scared. "She doesn't seem too interested in you."

"Course she is," The man chuckled darkly, and looked down at Silver, who was shivering in fear. He squeezed her arms tighter. "Aren't you, princess?"

Silver whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, moving her head in the opposite direction. Dean clenched his jaw and wondered why she wasn't defending herself. Normally, if the other person wouldn't even put up for themselves, Dean wouldn't bother. Dean would've walked away. But for some reason… he felt different right now.

"Hey, let her fucking go." Dean pushed the man. He was sick of this, and obviously words alone weren't going to get through to this drunken bastard.

The stranger stumbled back, letting go of the girl's now reddened arms. She looked at them and knew they would still be that color in the morning.

"The fuck is your problem, cock blocker!" The man slurred, pushing Dean back.

"If that's how you get girls, you're the one with the problem," Dean raged, and hit the man square in the jaw. The man backed up, holding his mouth as blood instantly spurted out, and ran away when he saw the look on Dean's face. Dean turned and looked at Silver, and when he did, the song –ironically- changed. 'If Looks Could Kill' by Heart was playing now.

_If looks could kill, you'd be lying on the floor._

Silver felt her face heat up tenfold and, even though they were standing under multi-colored lights, Dean managed to see the change of color on her cheeks.

"Hey, hey I don't know how it works in clubs where you're from, but punching people in the face isn't allowed in this one!" A tall, burly security guard stepped up to Dean. Long story short, he threw him out, and left Silver there, drunk and bewildered. She was far too intoxicated to comprehend fully what had just happened, but she decided to follow Dean out.

She found him sitting on the sidewalk not too far away, smoking. The other guy was nowhere to be found, so she figured he had lied and said he didn't do anything, and stayed inside the club. She sat next to Dean.

"Did you even plan on protecting yourself back there?" He asked, sounding a little pissed after pulling the cigarette from his lips.

Silver watched him blow smoke slowly from his lips before looking down at her feet, not knowing how to answer. It had all happened so fast, and she didn't even know what was going on at first. She had never been in that situation before, so she didn't even know what to do.

"I've seen you wrestle; so I know you didn't need my help. The fuck were you waiting on?" Dean went on, flicking ash to the side where she wasn't sitting. He still had yet to look at her, but he knew she was staring at him under the pale of the moonlight.

"I guess I was scared," Silver finally admitted, not wanting to anger him further. This was not how she imagined they'd finally meet. She frowned, "I'm sorry if I ruined your night."

Dean looked over at her. She was frowning deeply when she broke eye contact with him. He sighed and flicked the cigarette butt onto the ground. "You didn't. If anything; you made it interesting."

Dean got up and started walking away. Silver, wanting to know what he had meant by that, got up and followed him. She grabbed his hand, and he stopped. He looked over his broad shoulder and down at her from the corner of his eye.

"If you don't mind… Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm saying this," Silver muttered softly, more to herself than him, then built up some confidence to continue the sentence; "I can make your night a little more interesting, if you know what I mean."

Dean knew what she meant, and he didn't mind.

He was surprised she managed to find her hotel room, but didn't say anything as he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her neck.

"Dean," She whispered, called him out in the dark as if she had been waiting forever for this. He could hear the want in her voice and moans as he nipped and nibbled on her flesh. Who was he to deny her what she wanted so terribly?

He brought her over to the creaky old hotel bed that must've gone through this a nightmarish amount of times. He kissed her for the first time that night, and when he pulled away, she pulled him back down.

The kiss slowed down and became sensual, heated.

And he knew that he needed to stop.

He jumped up from her embrace, and he looked down at her. She was shaking, and he nearly was. He muttered an apology, and tried to pull further away, but she gripped him by the back of the neck and pulled him down.

"Dean," She cooed, and he could hear the need but smell the mixed alcohol on her breath and he knew this was wrong. The last thing he needed right now was to wake up with another girl who professed her love for him and didn't remember it.

"I'm sorry," Dean mumbled, "But I can't."

He pulled the sheet over her, tucking her in. He stared down at her. Silver reached up and gripped his hand before he could walk away and he had no choice but to look back and make eye contact. She was captured by those smoldering gray eyes, and she could not utter a word during, or after he kissed her forehead and left.

The first thing Silver remembered when she woke up the next morning with a pounding headache was being up against the wall, with someone against her. She groaned softly, her eyes still closed. She did not want to open them, fearing what or who she might see.

And then she remembered the heated body that was against hers was Dean's, and she got even more scared. She feared that he would want nothing to do with her after this, which was more than likely the case. She opened her eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh. She faced the wall.

And then Silver remembered Dean apologizing repeatedly. Her brow creased, and then the last memory of him leaving flittered back to her mind like a butterfly with broken wings. And she rolled over. She was the only one in the bed.

Suddenly, Silver didn't know how she felt about that.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! (Irrelevant) So, what do you think? ^-^ Anybody looking forward to reading a next chapter? :3**

**Reviews, Favorites and Follows are appreciated. Thanks for reading. :D**

**I believe my lack of sleep is making me hyper, or something.**


End file.
